The present invention relates to an overlap recording device for a sound cinecamera, in particular a control device for use in overlap sound recording.
In making a film record of sound and image, overlap recording, namely, trick recording is effected through the process comprising recording the first sound and image, in succession reversely winding the recorded film by the amount needed, and thereafter lapping the second sound and image over the first sound and image. In this overlapped portion of sound and image, the first sound and image must disappear gradually into the state of the so-called fade-out, while the second sound and image must appear gradually into the state of the so-called fade-in. And in view of the time for said fade-out and fade-in in this trick recording being short, i.e., no more than several seconds, it is absolutely required to have exact control of the recording means in order to obtain superior fade-out and fade-in characteristics.
However, the conventional overlapping devices were defective in that aforesaid control was necessarily effected with exactness and so superior fade characteristics were obtained with extreme difficulty.